deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennywise vs The Other Mother
Description IT 2017 vs Coraline! Which creature will defeat the other? Interlude Wiz: Monsters. Evil entities with a tendency to feed off of many things, including emotions. Like Pennywise, the dancing clown. Boomstick: And The Other Mother, the..uh...other mother. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Pennywise Wiz: We all know Pennywise as the murderous clown that eats kids in Derry. But he wasn't always this way. Pennywise is actually not a clown, he is a creature that could be billions of years old. He can take on many forms. Boomstick: And this creature decides to be a clown, because clowns make you shit yourself! Penny lived in a dimension called the Deadlights. The Deadlights can be used by Pennywise to make someone go insane. And when I say insane, I mean Britney Spears 2007 insane, but worse. Pennywise was even able to make Beverly float. Wiz: Pennywise possesses some fighting skill, due to being able to punch and throw The Losers Club around like ragdolls. He is also extremely agile, fast, and his razor sharp teeth give him a big advantage in a fight. Boomstick: He also did that hilariously distracting dance! It just goes to show that Pennywise has many tactics to make you soil your britches. ("Pennywise: Beep Beep Richie!") The Other Mother Wiz: In the town of Ashland, a girl named Coraline lives in a creepy house, with a mysterious door and key. Boomstick: The destination behind this little door is an alternate reality, which seems perfect. The highlight of this place is The Other Mother and her semi creepy button eyes. She seems nice, but after a while she seems different. REALLY different. Wiz: The Other Mother transforms into a taller, skinnier, and more grotesque version of hersel, simillar to a spider. The Other Mother feeds off negative emotions, but bot necessarily fear. She is an average fighter, but is strong, fast, and she has very sharp claws which are good for climbing. Boomstick: I don't really like this mother. Is there an Other Other Mother? ("Other Mother: You come out when you learn to be a loving daughter!") Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright,the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Meanwhile in Ashland ..... Pennywise had awoken from his slumber a while ago, and decided to try something else. He was going to leave Derry. There was surely enough fear in another area. He arrived at a big and dirty house, which seemed empty. He walked inside and saw a small door. Pennywise grabbed the key, opened the door, and crawled through to see.... the same house? He explored a little, then findsa grotesque women sitting on a rocking chair. She turned her head in anger. Other Mother: Who are you? What are you doing hear? Pennywise: I'm Pennywise the dancing clown! And I'm looking for fear to feed my hunger. Other Mother: I don't care. Now leave. Or I'll make you leave. Pennywise simply smiled and laughed. Pwnnywise: I smell fear on you. Let's see how fresh you are. FIGHT!!!! The Other Mother pounced, only to fall as Pennywise rolls to the side and sweeps her leg, before trying to bite it. Other Mother strughles and kicks Pennywise in the face, which sends him backwards. Pennywise: Ohoho! I love it when my prey fights back! Other Mother: You will rot in this house! Pennywise catches her off with a left hook, but Other Mother kicks Pennywuse across the room and grabbing him before throwing him. Pennywise gets up and giggles. Pennywise bites Other Mother's hand. Other Mother: AUGGHHH! They continue fighting as the enter a different room, as Other Mother locks them in. Other Mother tgrows Pennywise with her long and slender arms. She continues punching Pennywise. But Pennywise counters by turning her hand into a werewolf hand and slashing her face. Pennywise springs up. Pennywise: Now die! He attemps to tackle her, but Other Mother punches Pennywise to the ground and stabs him in the gut with her claws and smirks.Pennywise's face disintegrates a little, leaving only two thirds if it left. Other Mother: When I kill you, I'll sew buttons in your corpse's eyes. Now tell me, what did you want? Before I kill you. Pennywise: Fear. Pennywise mysteriously vanished. Until Other Mother sees a red baloon with the phrase I Love Derry written on it. When it pops, Pennywise dashes at her with his sharp teeth and tackles her. He is thrown off as the enter Other Mother's spider web. Other Mother: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! Pennywise: Because it's your turn. Pennywise opens his mouth all the way, revealing the Deadlights. Other Mother can't resist, her eyes are now white. Pennywise uses this opportunity to tear off her hand and stabbing Other Mother with it. Pennywise then bites deep into Other Mother's neck. She bleeds out and soon dies. Pennywise stands up and laughs. Pennywise: Wow. I'm never leaving Derry again. At least I got a meal. Pennywise looks at Other Mother's corpse. KO!!! Pennywise is seen leaving the house, while Other Mother's fleshless skeleton lies in the Spider web. Results Boomstick: Well at least someone had a happy ending. Wiz: There were many reasons Pennywise won. Pennywise was smarter and had better fighting skills. Plus, Pennywise was defeated by armed kids, while Other Mother was defeated by an unarmed younger girl. Boomstick; Pennywise also had so much more tricks up his sleeves. He also had the Deadlights, which no one could overcome! It as only a matter if time before Pennywise defeated her. Looks like Pennywise wasn't clowning around! Wiz: The winner is Pennywise. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogopoweranger123 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Book vs Movie' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles